The Ballad of Ice and Snow
by MasochisticHero
Summary: Elsa is reunited with Jack, but is forced to go an adventure when Pitch Black, teamed up with Maleficent, threatens the world/s. RPGish. Kingdom hearts universe. R&R!
1. I: You came back

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Arendelle, or the Guardians. They are Disney's and DreamWorks's.

* * *

_"It's your fault that they died! If you weren't stubborn enough, if you paid heed to the meaning of my nightmares, then they wouldn't have sunk to the depths of the sea! I don't want to let you in anymore, and I don't want to see you anymore. I can conceal and contain it on my own! So just go!"_

_-Elsa to Jack Frost_

* * *

**I**

**: You came back :**

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle, and it was ruled by a beautiful queen of snow. The Queen Elsa was fair and beautiful, and she was famous throughout the land. All her people were always happy and contented, and the kingdom grew and prospered. Every day was a fun snow day, that one day, Jack Frost came to hang out.

It was a long time ago, when Jack last visited with invitation. She practically screamed at him, rejecting him, and after that day, stopped seeing him, literally. Of course, he would still check in during winter, but he never came near the castle. It wasn't because he was mad at her, oh no, Jack was never mad. But Jack couldn't accept the fact that someone with such a gift would hide, when he longed for the world to be able to see him. 'Why did she insist to be alone? And everything was not my fault.' But he felt bad for making her feel that way, so he kept his distance.

"We have to thank Queen Elsa for this snow day!" the children at the square laughed, dodging each other's snowballs. They laughed harder after Jack blew a bit of his magic on their snowballs.

"Elsa…" Jack sat on a roof, musing at the name. He didn't mind talking to himself after, well, a hundred years of talking to himself. "So, she turned out alright," Jack smiled.

"You know the queen?!" a weenie voice said.

Jack nodded and replied, "Oh yeah, I did," before realizing that someone was talking to him. He turned and saw nothing, except a funny made snowman. Jack shrugged his shoulders and patted the snow man. "Hey there buddy. How did you get up here? Did you walk?" Jack laughed at his own joke. "As if snow men could walk!" Though at the back of his head, he wished they could.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" the snow man exclaimed. Jack gave a shout and slipped from the roof. "What the-" Jack began, scratching his head, watching as the snow man named Olaf awkwardly jumped down in front of him, dividing himself into three during the process. Olaf stopped moving.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "If snow men could talk and walk…" He summoned his own snowman. It didn't move. "Cheeky. I guess I'm turning crazy," Jack laughed at himself for trying, but then he heard the weenie voice again. "Aren't you so cute, you little snowman! I'm going to adopt you, oh yes?"

Jack turned and blinked. "So, the snow man does talk," Jack sat in front of Olaf. He poked the snowman and started to mutter words of wonder. "How does this work?"

"Hey that's rude!" Olaf pouted. "Poking snowmen isn't nice! Hugging is nicer!" Olaf opened his stick arms and hugged Jack.

"You can see me?" The smile on Jack's face was big and obvious. He felt warm inside, despite the fact that he was hugging a snow man "Of course I can! I'm Olaf, and I like our warm hug! And you are?"

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost…"

Jack and Olaf spent the next five hours playing with the village kids. On occasions, Jack would use his magic to create ice and snowballs. "You have the same power as the queen!" Olaf exclaimed afterwards. He and Jack were now lying on the snow, gazing at the moon. Jack sighed.

"Nah, hers is better."

Jack's image blurred for a bit when a strawberry blonde girl walked over him.

"Anna!" Olaf exclaimed. He didn't realize what happened.

"Olaf! Where have you been? Elsa's 23rd birthday party is about to start! Have you seen her?"

"Anna! Anna! I'd like you to meet my new friend, Jack Frost!" Olaf gestured to Jack, who grinned and said, "Long time no see, if you can see me, that is."

"Of course she can see you, right Anna?" Olaf gaped at Anna's confused expression. "Jack who and where, Olaf?"

"…" Olaf stared at Jack, poked him, and whispered loudly, "Are you real? Am I going crazy?!"

"No, you aren't," Jack winked. Olaf hugged Jack.

"Um, Olaf, hate to interrupt you and your imaginary friend, but Elsa?"

"Oh, right! Er, Anna, I'll meet you back in the castle!" Olaf waved goodbye to Anna.

"Bye! Nice seeing you again, Anna!" Jack waved.

Olaf stared dumbly at Jack. "Why can't Anna see you?"

"Well, Anna never believed in me. She never saw me whenever I was around."

"How about the Queen Elsa? You said you knew her."

Jack laughed his head off. "Elsa always wanted me to be real, enough to imagine me even before I came to hang out with her… Of course, that was before she screamed at me and said that she didn't want to have fun anymore…"

Suddenly, everything was defrosting all around them. Jack retreated behind the shade of a tree. In a good few seconds, all that was made of snow, except Olaf, was gone.

"Now that's thawing," a silhouette emerged from the fountains.

"Elsa!" Olaf ran to the snow queen. "Anna and I have been looking all over for you!"

"Really?" Elsa grinned.

"Oh, Elsa, I want you to meet my new friend!" Olaf pulled Elsa towards the tree. Jack, jumped up and crouched on one of the high branches.

"What friend, Olaf?" Elsa was laughing now.

Jack stared at Elsa. 'So it's true. Elsa opened the gates… I wonder if she'll see me. Wow, she's grown pretty...' Jack silently cursed himself with the last comment.

Olaf circled the tree. "Where did you go? Aw, come on, I want you to meet Elsa!"

"She's not going to see me Olaf," Jack muttered to himself.

Elsa circled the tree. "Your friend is a tree, Olaf?"

"No, aw, come on, you're making me look crazy here Jack!" Olaf exclaimed.

Elsa stopped at her tracks, and her giggle subsided. "Jack? Jack Frost?" She looked up, exactly the way she did when she first saw him, on a tree, a long snow day ago.

"Uh, yeah, why? What' the deal with him and being seen?"

"You can see him? Where is he? I… I…" Elsa regained her composure.

"Told you she won't see me," Jack stated blatantly, frowning at the moon.

Elsa looked offended, unknown to Jack.

"Elsa, there you are! Olaf, you found her!" Anna's voice was far, as she ran to the town square. "You can defrost the town later, your party is about to start!"

Elsa stepped back, before standing firm and said in a dignified voice, "Anna, return to the castle with Olaf. I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure? Okay then… Come on Olaf." Ann took Olaf's wooden hand as he shouted, "See you later, Jack! Come back, okay!"

They were gone when Elsa took a deep breath and said, "Jack… Please come down. You know that I can see you."

Jack sighed, smirked, and waved a puff of snow. Elsa giggled as Jack's snow showered her face. He jumped down a good five meters from Elsa.

"Hi. Long time no see," Jack waved awkwardly at Elsa.

Elsa smiled a warm smile, with an undeniable happiness in her eyes.

"I thought you were never coming back… Jack Frost." she dropped her regal attitude and rushed to hug Jack.

"Gee, two hugs in a day." Jack hugged Elsa awkwardly.

"I missed you… I'm sorry…"

"You've grown tall."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"… Nice dress."

Elsa pulled away. "You were always awkward around people who can see you," she brushed a finger at Jack's face, before withdrawing.

He wasn't great at reading expressions, but he could have sworn that she was blushing. Jack scratched his head. "This is awkward Elsa, I mean… You're not mad anymore?"

But Elsa cut her off with a kiss at his cheek. "I've let it go."

* * *

_A/N: A breather story for me, but no… I'm starting to get crazy ideas. Yep, this is going to be a long story indeed. Characters who may appear further in the story are Pitch, the Guardians, and Jack Skellington._

Up next: Jack attends Elsa's birthday Party, which is gate crashed by a fight between Pitch and Jack Skellington.


	2. II: Weird gate crashers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Arendelle, or the Guardians. They are Disney's and DreamWorks's.

* * *

_"Won't you join me, Skellington? The other Jack wouldn't help me, so maybe you would. I know you like a good scare, and I'm fear incarnate. We can rule the whole world, you and I. Imagine that, Halloween 358 ½ days, forever and ever. You'll be the pumpkin king, and I'll be the emperor."_

_-Pitch Black to Jack Skellington_

* * *

II

**: Weird gate crashers :**

"You know Olaf, when we were young, Elsa had this imaginary friend named Jack," Anna began, walking Olaf up the slopes of the hill.

"Hey, don't call Jack imaginary, he's real! We played a while ago!" Olaf said dreamily. "He gives fun a whole new meaning! Oh how I wish we can play again!"

Anna laughed. "If Elsa had an imaginary friend, I talked to the paintings on the walls!" the princess said with fondness. "Come on, let's fetch Kristoff."

"Why, where is he?"

"Getting carrots for Sven."

The pair was getting near the inn when they heard loud voices. One was Kristoff's.

"You tried to steal my carrot!" he was shouting.

"No I didn't! What am I going to use it for?" cried another.

"I know you! You're that guy from the wanted poster!"

"They didn't get my nose right so how can you tell!"

Anna pushed the door open to see Kristoff readying his fist to hit a rouge black haired young man.

"Kristoff! Stop! No fighting!" Anna yelled, tripping over bags and being caught by her boyfriend.

"Hiya Kristoff! We have to go! Elsa's birthday, remember."

Kristoff smiled, and then looked at his adversary. "I'm going to remember this day, and your face, so, stop stealing carrots."

The stranger smiled and flashed a toothy grin. "I hope you remember my nose right."

Kristoff was ready to hit him, when a short haired brunette hit Kristoff on the face with a frying pan.

"Don't hit my fiancé!" the brunette shouted, getting ready for another swing.

Anna jumped in front of Kristoff with arms open. "And don't hit mine!"

Tension scaled to a different height. Olaf was singing in the background, _"~When women fight~"_

The black haired pretty boy whistled, grabbing the brunette's arm. "O~kay now, blondie, we have somewhere to go, remember!"

Anna looked at Kristoff, dumbfounded, before stating, "Your girlfriend's brunette, not blonde."

The young man sighed and dragged his aggressive fiancé away. "You still have to put some shoes on Rapunzel."

After the lively pair exited the pub, Anna pulled Kristoff. "Come on, Elsa's birthday party!"

**XXX**

"Mother, why do I have to wear this dress? Can't I change into one of my own?" a curly red-head complained to her mother as they were making their way to the Arendelle castle.

"Don't complain. I already let you bring your bow. You, Merida, are a princess attending a queen's birthday party. Note that you only have a teeny age gap. See how she will act, all regal and smart. I brought you here so that you'll be inspired to be better."

The princess blew a raspberry and rolled her eyes. "But the clothes are itchy, ma! You're Queen Elinor! And I'm just plain old me!"

"You are a princess, Merida. Remember that."

Suddenly, a dark swirling shadow appeared on the corner of an alley. Merida pulled her mother to hide.

"Shh…"

They watched as two figures emerged, tangled up in a struggle.

"Halloween isn't about fear!" one of the figures said menacingly. "And it isn't about ruling the world!"

The two figures untangled, and under the moonlight, they were clear. Merida and her mother gasped.

Fear enveloped the two… figures.

"Monsters…" Queen Elinor muttered. The taller was a skeletal figure, thin and angry, ready to fight, while the shorter was cloaked in black aura, bored, but ready to strike. The skeleton produced a good kind of fear, the fear that drives you to choose wiser, while the cloaked figure emancipated a fear that will make you want to leap to a cliff.

"Why won't you join me destroy the world, Skellington? The pretty ice queen of Arendelle was already full of malevolent fear when I last left her. And she almost froze her kingdom to death. A woman who feared old age kidnapped a newly born princess from her mother. Well, it only happened because her father feared to lose his child and wife. That is what fear can do! Imagine if it were the two of us! Oh… and yes," the cloaked figure turned to the royal pair hiding in the shadows.

Merida readied her bow, ready to defend her mother, "Get away!"

"There was a princess afraid of losing her identity to the needs of the world. And I remember a queen afraid of becoming a failure of a mother, driving her daughter to become a carbon copy of her, severing their relationship in the process."

"Get AWAY!" Merida screamed as she shot an arrow, before gripping her mother's wrist tight and dashing to the castle. The skeleton wrestled with the cloaked man. "Run!"

"We have to alert the guards," Merida's mother began, her voice quivering after being slapped by the hard truth of her own fears. "Don't think of what he said, ma! At least the skeleton is on our side!" Merida said.

**XXX**

People just danced across Jack as he mused at the glass like flawlessness of Elsa's ice sculptures.

"You sure love art," Jack said admirably, noting to himself that in all his immortal years, he never had patience with elegance. "All I use snow for is fun."

Elsa smiled. "At least you never feared it. I spent my childhood trying to control it, remember?"

"So control equates to art?" Jack teased, tapping his staff on the dance floor and freezing it with a thin sheet of ice.

"The discipline is similar, unlike your fun," Elsa teased back, producing a wave of ice, attaching blades on every shoe that stepped on the ballroom.

The moon shone brightly over the sky light. Brighter than usual, warning him. "There's something wrong…" Jack began to say, when a beautiful woman emerged by the door and regally ordered, "Get out, they're coming!"

It seemed that the woman had the rare ability to stop the world when she talked. Behind her was the black haired rouge, panting. The ballroom silenced, and upon silencing, they heard deafening roar of pounding feet.

"Ma! Get everyone out of my way!" the red-head and the brunette were 20 meters from the room, being chased by giant black horses. The red-head slid on the ice and took advantage of it, shooting multiple arrows, while the brunette hit the horses with her frying pan. They only destroyed two thirds of the shadows.

The crowd was screaming and was in pandemonium, as Elsa froze the shady horses. Unfortunately, they burst into a million pieces, and if not for Jack Frost adding his magic, everybody would have ice shards grazing them.

Jack Frost laughed. Now, everyone was laughing.

"What is happening here?" Anna arrived, with Kristoff at her side.

"Anna, there you are!" Elsa exclaimed, when the skeleton flew to the ballroom floor, apparently being thrown inside like a snowball.

The brunette started singing beautifully,

_"~Flower gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the fates design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
_What once was mine~"_

The skeleton figure glowed gold and rushed at the cloaked figure, pushing both of them into a dark swirling shadow.

"Was that Pitch?" Jack asked out loud. Three faces turned. Elsa, certainly, but so did the brunette and the red-head.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this is getting out of hand. Kingdom hearts vibes are on fire! Multiple cross over series! Oh, this is set during the dark ages, when Pitch Black was still visible to everyone. RPG people out there, are you getting the picture? We have the Archer, Merida, the Warrior Priestess, Rapunzel, and the Mage, Elsa, presented. Your Disney princesses are combat ready! Well, Anna is yet to be. She still can't see Jack Frost! Weird._

_P.S. Read my Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles crossover! It has a similar concept, but it's a lot more mature and complicated!_

Up next: The bravery of Merida and Rapunzel as they got tangled up in a fight.


End file.
